


Same shit different places

by TheHallowedAngel



Series: Scat of various types [1]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/TheHallowedAngel
Summary: Decim gets roped into playing hide and seek with Ginti, both heading up to Quin's little hideout to play in the forest. However, it takes a turn for the worse when Ginti finds himself in an awkward situation.Please read the tags, this story contains scat of the shitting outside variety. You have been warned





	

Decim gazed at the other with a confused look on his face. "Hide and...seek? What's the aim of that challenge?" He was stood behind his bar and cleaning all the crystal on the shelves, preparing everything for tomorrow, him now being on down time. A redhead sat at the bar, spinning a small wooden figure around on its edge with slender fingers.

"It's not a challenge, dumbass, it's a game. And the aim is for one of us to hide and the other to seek them out and find them, get it?" Ginti stopped the movement of the wooden item and pocketed it, looking at the man behind the bar expectantly.

"Okay, so where do we play this 'game'?" He looked at Ginti over the rim of the glass as he checked the inside for cleanliness before placing it back in its place and folding the cloth up, slotting it under the bar.

"I say we have Clavis sneak us up to Quin's little hideout, play it in the forest, what do you say?"

"I supose that sounds okay, who hides first?"

"I think I'll hide first, show you how to play," Ginti smirked and stood from the chair, laughing. All he got was a nod before Decim walked out from the bar and then off they went.

\----

"So, I count to twenty in my head and you hide somewhere, then I come find you?" Ginti nodded, still smirking. "Okay, go hide I guess," he turned away from the forest and listened as footsteps tore away from him and got further away, closing his eyes and counting each second that passed until he reached twenty and then turned around, scanning the tree line for anywhere Ginti could have gone.

He looked to the floor and spotted a faint trail of foot prints, a light smile playing at his lips as he followed them, the prints leading his through the trees until they suddenly stopped, no more to be seen in any direction. One would assume he'd been lead on a wild goose chase, so to speak. This was going to be harder than he thought

\----

Ginti had tore off into the forest, deliberately leaving an obvious trail of footsteps until he knew he couldn't be heard anymore, then hopping up into the nearest tree, using the close knit branches of the tree tops to get around quickly and efficiently, only hopping down when he was deep in the forest. He'd found a great hiding place, crouching behind a large bush that provided cover from three sides, using it as a way to watch for the blue haired arbiter.

Surely this was a foolproof spot, only if he approached from behind would the younger male find him, why would he feel the need to go that deep into the forest? There was no way Decim would find him any time soon, right? With that thought, Ginti started to doubt the ability of his hiding spot, quickly scanning he area for an alternate option, however a small cramp from his lower abdomen meant being found quickly became more bothersome and one of two major issues. Of course he'd need to take a shit now, just his damn luck. He cursed to himself and shifted to sit on one of his heels, trying to ignore his need and stay quiet

It actually worked for about ten minutes, he was able to completely block out he pressure in his colon and keep a good watch on the forests around him, however he stupidly allowed a hot hiss of gas escape, the tip of a log started to emerge and try and push out. Panic seized him as he struggled to regain control over his bowels, swearwords split through the silence as he barely managed it, but that was only a wakeup call that he definitely couldn't hold it much longer. He almost willed Decim to find him quickly, wanting to get out of here and to the sanctuary called his bathroom, but he wasn't deluded enough to believe he'd actually make it there without mishap.

Decim might not find him for quite a while, surely he had enough time to just go and them move spot after, or so he reasoned with himself, unaware of the seeker that was closing in on him, alerted to his general hiding area by the noise he had been making.

He silently undid his belt and trousers, shifting so that he was in a squat, and slipped down all the clothes covering his lower half, lightly pushing. His anus dilated with a wet crackle, the head of a deep brown turd began to slowly slide out, stretching his hole as it steadily grew in size until about six inches of feces was stuck out of him, too dense to pinch into smaller pieces. So much for making this quick. He bore down on the thick log, straining slightly until it slipped free and hit the floor with a dull thud. Perhaps that was all he needed to go for now, him pushing hopefully, a shift in his bowels, however, made his heart sink slightly as his colon was soon full again, though it was softer and lighter in colour than its predecessor and also was easier to push against. It made a sticky noise as he raised himself from the ground every so slightly, allowing more space between the floor and himself.

"Found you" Decim jumped into his view and started him, causing the second to break into two seperate pieces, the half that hung out of him fell to the forest floor. He almost toppled back into it, barely able to keep himself stable as he tried to cover himself with his hands, blushing a deep red as Decim’s eyes widened. "S-sorry" the seeker managed to mumble out as he closed his eyes tight, Ginti trying to stop his body from pushing out anything else but failing as peristalsis acted against him and the second chunk fell to the small pile bellow him, soon followed by a softer, almost liquid load of shit that flowed from his asshole like lava, almost burning as it did. Small bubbles of gas caused splutters to stain the leaves of the bush behind him, wet slapping sounds caused by the soft shit hitting the pile bellow left Ginti practically wishing for his own death as the other arbiter turned himself around, at first the fiery haired male thought it was to give him privacy, but only as Decim turned was he able to catch sight of what must be even more embarrassing than taking a shit infront of someone else.

Perhaps the blue eyed man wasn't as innocent as he'd been led to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash :3 If you have any requests, please leave them in the comment section. Sorry it's so short, but I plan to add more chapters in the future.


End file.
